Switched Life
by supersillysonic
Summary: Sonic switches life with Eggman!
1. An Unusual Day

This is my first long story so might have punctuation errors or something else enjoy!

Switched life

My name is Sonic a fast blue hedgehog trying to save my city from . He and his egg ships (everything he names has egg in it for some reason) are trying to bomb our city.

"Ready Tails?" I asked. "Ready!" he said. I handed him a deadly bomb. "Remember sneak into the Control System B! Got it?" I asked. He shook his head. He flew up dodging the bombs into a crack into the red flying ship.

"Everyone is out of the city except us let's go!" Knuckles yelled. I could barely hear Knuckles from the loud bombs hitting the ground exploding. "Not with out Tails!" I yelled. "Fine get blown up, and die I am leaving!" he yelled. Then he took off running.

I sighed. I looked up waiting for Tails. I saw something but it was not Tails it was a bomb. I guess I am going to die. I felt it hitting my body. It started to burn. My whole life went through my head as it hit. Everything was white then I started to see something.

It was Snively I saw Snively. Snively was Eggman's assistant. "I am so sorry Sir I just accidently shifted the cinder block!" I got up, and I felt a bump on my head. I felt big, and fat like I could barely walk. I felt like I had a mustache. Plus I had glasses on too. I stumbled to a mirror I saw.

I was Eggman! I screamed. I was in a flying ship. "What is wrong Sir is it a big bump or are you mad at me!" Snively said. I fell on the ground in horror. I started to bang my head on the metal wall.

"What happened?" I cried. "You killed Sonic by shooting a bomb at him. You through your arms up in joy accidently hitting me knocking me across the room. I got up dizzy hitting a shelf with a cinder brick on it hitting you knocking you out.

What happened? I cried to myself. Was this heaven, but it couldn't be.

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Torturing A Friend

Chapter 2

"I am supposed to be Sonic!" I cried. Snively looked at me weird. "Sir I think that cinder block made you confused sir!" Snively cried.

A purple robot entered the room. "Sir a freedom fighter has been caught!" the robot said. Tails! I thought in my mind. "Who is it?" I asked. "A fox trying to hide a bomb in System B." he said. "Show me." I sighed.

We walked into the torture room. I saw tails lying on a bed with a thing that shocks you around his neck. Snively handed me a remote. "What does this do?" I asked. "You know sir the green button shocks him once the red shocks him to death." Snively said. "Oh right!"

"Tails it's me Sonic" I cried. "How could a fat egg like you be Sonic?" Tails cried. All the robots looked at me weird.

"The bonk on his head made him think he was Sonic." Snively explained.

I might as well go along with it. "You see this, dumb freedom fighter. If I press this green button you will be shocked. The red one shocks you to death!" I laughed. "So tell me why you were hiding a bomb in System B!" I screamed.

"I am not telling a single thing you freak!" Tails cried. All the robots were looking at me. I started to sweat. I had to.

I pressed the green button. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tails screamed. I let go immediately. Tails started to cry. "Now tell me!" I yelled. "No! No! No!" Tails cried. I could feel tears in my own eye. I pressed the green button again. Tails started to scream. I let go.

I can't believe I was torturing my own friend. "Still say no?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Give him a day or two!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me in disbelief. I walked away. Snively ran up to me. "Sir you were hit pretty hard are you sure you don't want to kill him now Sir?" Snively asked.

I picked up Snively by the neck. "These ships run on my rules. My rules you follow. If you don't I will press the red button you! Okay?" I yelled in Snively's face. He shook a yes. I through him on the ground hard. "At least that's the Eggman I know." I heard Snively whisper.

I walked around the ship until I found a sign that said: Egg Bed Room. I walked in. I looked in the shelves, and found pajamas that fit me. It had my new face all over it.

I lay on my bed. I started to cry. What has happened? I can't kill Tails, but if I let him free they will think I am crazy in the head and maybe kill me.

Don't disaggregate it will be okay, Maybe? I have to think of some way to save tails. My heart feels like it's in a knot right know. Don't worry Tails. I will save you.

I fell asleep. I slept all the next day. I got up knowing I over slept badly. There was food in my room. The robots probably gave it to me when I was asleep. I started to eat and left.

I walked into the torture room. Snively was in the room. I sighed.

"Can you tell me this time?" I asked. "No you idiot!" Tails yelled. I started screaming pretending to loose my temper. I picked up Tails took off the thing on his neck so fast no one noticed. I through him out the window, glass shattered everywhere.

I knew he could fly, so he was safe. "I lost my temper didn't I?" I asked. Everyone shock there head. "Well he's dead!" I lied.

Later that day we were in a meeting on how to find out where everyone ran to. "We can see tons of footprints running northeast, southwest, and south. "The city must have split up!" I yelled. You right they must have.

I sighed what was I doing would I have to kill the freedom fighters? Snively came up to me and patted my back. "Don't worry we will kill the freedom fighters!" Snively said. I didn't tell him that was not the reason. It was opposite of that complete opposite.

How did this happen?

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. I Need to Loose Weight

Chapter 3

"I guess we will start the search in a week!" I yelled. "Sir they could be hundred miles away by then!" Snively cried. "My rules!" I shouted. "Yes Sir ." "My name is Sonic!" I whispered.

"Maybe I should get you to the doctor on the ship."

In a few hours I decided I should see a doctor, and I went. A green robot with a doctor's vest on was my doctor.

"Open up!" the Doctor said. I opened my mouth. The doctor put a Popsicle stick in my mouth. I started to gag. He took it out.

He pulled out a stethoscope out of a drawer.

"So you think you are Sonic aye?" he said. "Yes" I said. "That's strange your heartbeat is different. It's usually a slow growl. But now it's a fast bump, bump." He said.

He pulled out a light. He looked in my ear.

"Please step on the scale." I walked to the scale. I got on. It broke the scale. "Sorry!" I cried. "That's not usual for you to say sorry."

"That's because I am Sonic!" I cried. The doctor sighed.

"Looks like you need to start loosing weight. Because you will have a heart attack any minute now from how fat you are!" the doctor laughed. "That's nice to know." I muttered.

"You need to go to the egg work out room immediately!"

The doctor said. So should I find out why I am eggman first or loose weight before I die? I decided to loose weight first.

I walked around the flying ship until I found the egg work out room.

Before I could do something Snively darted up to me. "Sir you never work out, are you okay?" he asked. "Of course not I am supposed to be Sonic!" I yelled. Snively shook his head, and he walked away.

I decided to do the treadmill first since I was fast. I set it on one hundred miles an hour. "Super sonic speed!" I yelled. I jumped on.

I forgot I was eggman not super fast, Sonic, so the Treadmill pushed me off. I went like twelve feet from the treadmill.

So I decided ten miles an hour. I jumped on. I was on my tenth step breathing hard, and five more steps later it through me off. I think I should take a break from that.

I went to the weight section. I tried to do a fifteen pound weight. But I couldn't even move the weight from the ground. So I barely did a ten pound for thirty seconds. I took a break.

I walked to the water fountain to get a drink. When I was done I thought I should try the exercise bike. It was better than a treadmill because it could not through me off.

So I jumped on. I thought how fast I should go. I need to loose weight fast, so I should go my full speed. So I did it. It was only forty three steps until I fell asleep.

When I woke up I decided to do some leg weights. I was so tired I couldn't even do five pounds! So I went home to rest.

The air ship had a grocery shop in it, so I should get a salad.

I went, and I got into the salad section. I saw a salad in a can that said: Fat Killer. So I got twenty of them.

When I got home I ate some. It tasted like a cats bathwater. But I did need to loose some weight, so I ate it. I was living on that for two days. I couldn't stand it I needed a chili dog.

So I went to the shop. I bought Chili Dog Microwave Dinner. It only came with one, so I bought ten packages.

When I got home I put them all in the microwave. Then I ate all ten of the juicy chilidogs.

I went to weigh myself. To my shock I gained twenty pounds! I just needed to run around the gigantic ship a couple times, and I might loose weight from that.

So I put on running shoes I found. I started to run. I would not stop. "I am not going to stop!" I kept saying to myself. But I fell asleep on the ground half way through it.

"Need me to help you?" a robot asked. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. So I got up, and I did it again, but I decided I was through when I ran around it once.

I went to the grocery store to buy salad in a can.

But when I reached the chilidog isle I saw: Weight Watchers Chili Dogs. I read it, and it said: guaranteed to loose more than twenty pounds a serving. So I got fifty.

I went to my bedroom, and I ate it all! So I went to weigh myself, and I gained one hundred pounds! I screamed.

I went to read the box it said: Three a day. I slapped my face. So for the past five days I ate three a day.

I was as skinny as an average person now! Now I am not going to die! But I have to figure out how I got here!

Chapter 4 Coming Soon


	4. Treasure Hunt

Chapter 4

Snively darted to me. "Wow sure your…um skinny now!" he cried. "It was not that hard" I said. I was about to explain what I did, but my egg phone range.

Its ringtone was a song that said: Eggman rules.

I searched in my pocket, and I grabbed the phone. "Hello!" "Hi it's the doctor I think I know what happened about the switched life thing."

"Should I go now?" I asked. "Yes Sir you should." I hung up.

"Sir it's been a week." Snively said. Wow it has been a whole week. I didn't know what to say. "After the appointment I guess!" I shouted and left.

I was darting to the doctors until I heard a bang. The ship began to shake. A gray robot speeded to me. "Sir we are being under attack!" it said. "Follow me!" It added.

I followed it to the pilot room. A robot was the pilot. "What happened" I asked

"Well we were going South, and evidently they had a booby-trap with these huge guns, and shot us allot." He yelled.

"You went south with out my orders!" I yelled. The pilot nodded his head.

What should I do? If we drop bombs I will kill freedom fighters! I hit the floor crying.

"Should we drop bombs?" asked the pilot. "No!" I cried.

Then I heard a big boom. "Are left engine has been destroyed!" a robot yelled.

I speed out of the room. I saw were the left engine was destroyed. There was a huge whole in the wall. I decided to jump. I was, so stupid! I was higher than I thought I was.

Well I am dead. I looked at the yellowish sand in a dry desert. I looked closer, and I saw a river! I was going to fall in a river!

I fell in. But I hated water! I couldn't swim to.

I was drowning. I tried to get some air from the top, but I only got a small breath. The current was pushing me down the river. I could see the end. Could I make it, but I needed air.

I finally made it. But it was just a giant rock. How could I mistake the end for that? I grabbed the rock pulling up gasping for air. I took some breaths.

I looked up at the flying ship. Then it exploded.

I looked at the river. I could see the end. I let go trying to paddle. But I couldn't make it. I was drowning then I fainted.

Everything was black. Then I woke up. I was tied around a chair. I saw Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and tons of police dogs in a dark room with one light.

"Hey buddy!" I said to Tails and Knuckles. "Were not you buddy!" Tails shouted. Amy slapped me. "Ouch!" I complained. She slapped me again.

"Hey it may not look like it, but I am Sonic I switched life with eggman!" I cried.

"That's what he told me when I was captured!" Tails explained to the people.

"Well how can you be Sonic if he is right here?" Knuckles shouted. He moved a chair behind me, and put it to where I could see.

Sonic was in it! "Why is the Eggman in Sonic's body tied up?" I asked. "He tried to kill us!" Amy cried. "That's because he is Eggman!" I cried. "I guess I could believe you. But I have no proof!" Knuckles cried.

"Any way lets get with the point!" Tails demanded. "We need you to shut down every thing you have made!" Amy yelled.

"I am Sonic I can't do it if I am a different person!" I yelled.

Amy slapped my face. "I can!" the real Eggman muttered. Every single eye stared at him. "I knew this would happen. I set a program thingy that would turn me into him to kill the Freedom Fighters." He said.

"Can you turn him back?" asked Knuckles. "Only the Doctor knows. And all of you destroyed him! But if I can find a part of his body I can. I can see the explosion from a window. If I can have time to think about it my calculations will tell me were it landed."

"You can get out, but we have to watch you at all times!" Knuckles yelled. "Why are you saying this stuff anyway?" asked Amy suspiciously. "Snively died in the explosion I never really was that nice to him he would have wanted it like this. He never wanted to be evil!" the real eggman said. "That's unlike eggman to say!" Amy whispered to her self.

Tails was untying us from the chair. He stared at me. "You look skinny!" Tails said. "Well the real Sonic doesn't like to be fat!"

We all came in to the laboratory. "Hand me a sheet of blue print paper!" the real Eggman yelled. Tails gave one to him.

He started to write a bunch of letters, drawing arrows, and doing math problems with a bunch of numbers.

I could hear him whispering things to himself like A+B=three hundred and twenty, and thirty degrees latitude fifty longitude.

"Okay I am ready!" he shouted. We walked outside. They attached handcuffs to me and Eggman. We walked outside.

"Okay go southwest until I say stop." The real Eggman said. We entered a weird forest. It was dark. My feet were tired. It's been a few hours.

"Show me the map." The real Eggman said. A police dog pulled out the map, and showed the real Eggman. He studied it for a while.

"We should set up camp for tonight." The real Eggman said. "Then in the morning head south a while." he said. While they put up tents, and started fire I sat there hand cuffed to a tree.

I slept. I woke up when they started to try to wake me up. They unmatched the hand cuffs then put it back on me with no tree attached on it.

We walked for a long time. I was sweating all over my face. My legs cramped, and I could barely walk.

"Stop!" the real Eggman shouted. "Take off my handcuffs immediately!" he shouted. "Why?" a dog asked. "Just do it!" they did.

"Get your guns ready!" The real Eggman whispered. There was a loud bang!

Robots came from every direction. They started shooting nets on us. All the officers were caught. Then Knuckles. Amy was nearly hit, but was hit a couple seconds later. Next it was Tails.

I hid in a bush. But the whole gang flew over me. "How could you have this planed out so well?" I asked in disbelief.

"Okay first of all I don't know this happened about the switched life thing. But I knew that you would ask a doctor, and he would figure out. I headed yawl in the wrong direction because only few robots know me so well they know who I am without even seeing me, and they would come to help! You luck just ran because I can live as a hedgehog!"

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't even speak. I just made a run for it.

Chapter 5 coming soon


	5. The Chat Room

Chapter 5

My feat was hurting again. If only I was in Sonic's body I could go fast.

The real Eggman appeared. He was in my real body, so he had super fast speed. He jumped on me. He pulled out a gun. "This is what you get!" he yelled.

I punched him in the face. I started to run. I saw a truck the robots were going in. The trunk was full of broken pieces of robots.

I jumped in, and hid.

It was a couple hours until I heard the real Eggman talk. "I can't find him anywhere!" he screamed. "Guess we wait till tomorrow."

The car started to drive. I looked at the pieces of broken robot parts. I found a robot head. I put it on my head. I found a chest and back plate. I put them on. Then I put on legs, arms, feet, and hands.

After a few hours I peeked out. I saw a city like one thousand years in the future.

Then I hid. I waited a couple minutes until the truck stopped. I got ready to jump out until the next thing I know I am in a giant garbage bag.

I tried to cut a hole to escape. But I couldn't do it. After a while I managed to cut a hole. But I started to fall. I got out. But I was falling down to a shredder. I was in a dump truck.

I started to fall. There were poles around the shredder. I grabbed one, so I wouldn't get shredded. I forgot Eggman shreds things for fuel for his robots.

I was holding on as tight as I could.

It's been a couple hours holding on. I was not going to die.

"Can't use your jetpack aye?" a voice said. I looked up to see who was talking to me. It was a white robot.

I started to laugh. "Well, I think it's broken." I shouted. "Oh" it said. "Will you help me know?" I asked.

He came down, and picked me up. He set me down on a metal walk way.

"Hey my sensors say that you're not a real robot." It said. "I got to go!" I laughed. I darted in the first door I saw.

Right when I got in I fell through the floor. I landed on a bed. I remembered I thought I saw a sign on the door that said: Warning: Unstable Floor.

I looked through the room. It was Eggman's bed room. I opened the door I saw. It lead to a kitchen. The next it was a living room. Then I opened the next door. It was a computer room.

I saw a blue hedgehog on the computer. It was the real Eggman. I snuck up closer. He was in a chat room. His username was: eggGuy98.

This is what the chat room said:

eggGuy98: So when are you going to start making the Ultra Egg Missal.

boredknight: You interrupted me making my fanfiction!

eggGuy98: Just talk to me.

boredknight: Okay it might be a while.

cheese3: My storage team is ready to store.

eggGuy98: Good cheese3! But start working on it boredknight! The freedom fighters will die!

boredknight: Okay, okay don't freak out. I'm just drawing the design.

eggGuy98: Okay just work faster!

boredknight: I'll try to work faster.

cheese3: Hey boredknight I think I have read one of your fanfictions.

boredknight: Did you like them.

cheese3: I loved it.

eggGuy98: I don't do fanfiction.

boredknight: Oh!

cheese3: Oh!

boredknight: Okay what size is the missal again, Extra Large?

eggGuy98: Yeah

cheese3: Let me tell my shipping team that.

eggGuy98: Actually Extra, Extra Large.

cheese3: Let me tell my shipping team that.

boredknight: Extra, Extra Large we can do that.

eggGuy98: I want it made of the toughest metal you can find on the outside! I want Ultra bombs that explode when it hits a Target. I want it full of fire and lightning. I want target censers all over the outside. I want you to paint it red! With my face on it painted with black paint! I want it to say all Freedom Fighters Prepare To Die! Eggman Rules!

boredknight: …………………………………

cheese3: …………………………….

boredknight: That is sure a lot of stuff.

eggGuy3: I want the Freedom fighters Dead!

boredknight: Well that's 50 billion dollars if you want me to make it.

cheese3: That's 30 billion for me.

eggGuy98: That's a lot!

A robot entered the room. "Sir Do you want your sweater?" it asked. "Yeah it's in the bedroom!" Eggman yelled.

eggGuy98: Can't you lower your prices a little.

boredknight: Once cent off then.

cheese3: Me too.

eggGuy98: Fine anything to kill the freedom fighters!

The robot walked in. "Sir there is a hole in the ceiling in your bedroom!"

eggGuy98: Be right back.

He left to go see the hole. I got on once he left.

eggGuy98: Back!

cheese3: That was quick!

eggGuy98: I change my mind. I want you to take everything out of the missal. Make the whole missal made out of Styrofoam, but make it look like it's made of the toughest metal! Same paint, and keep it the same price. Oh and take the sensors off!

boredknight: Ok?

cheese3: Ok?

I heard the real Eggman walking to this room.

eggGuy98: Get back with your fanfiction! Oh and if you don't mind to talk about the changes to the missal to me! Talk to me how it would have been bye!

I smashed the computer, and left the room.

I could hear Eggman scream because of his smashed computer. This was the best plan I ever had!

Chapter 6 coming soon

boredknight really has a fanfiction account you should read his stories there good.


End file.
